


So full of love I could barely eat

by almightydork (earthsmightiestdorks)



Series: Haikyuu (mini) Kinkmas 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsmightiestdorks/pseuds/almightydork
Summary: After a pointless meeting that went on forever past his clocking out time right before Christmas, the last thing Daichi needs is to come home to a wrecked kitchen.Unfortunately for him, that's exactly what happens. (But the payoff is good)
Relationships: Ikejiri Hayato/Michimiya Yui, Ikejiri Hayato/Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Ikejiri Hayato/Sawamura Daichi, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Haikyuu (mini) Kinkmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584641
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	So full of love I could barely eat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt of this is Kinkmas Day 6/Dec. 30: Double Penetration // Christmas Baking, featuring the cutest middle school trio Sawamura, Michimiya and Ikejiri!
> 
> The title is from Hozier's 'Work Song'.

Daichi doesn’t hate Mondays. He likes to start the week on a positive note, doing his routine exercise before work, greeting the receptionists on his floor with a broad smile and not resenting anyone for being grumpy when the coffee runs out too soon like it always does. 

_This_ Monday, however, is an entirely different subject, and it takes all of his wills not kick his shoes inside the house when he comes home after being held in a meeting - that turned out to be pointless, no less - for over two hours after his usual clocking out time on _December 23rd_.

Clutching the bag strap in his hand, he pinches the bridge of his nose, hard, in a futile attempt to soothe the headache that decided to show up 30 minutes into the cursed meeting and refuses to clock out. 

Maybe his neurons are having their own chaotic, pointless, pre-holiday meeting. 

He sighs, letting the strap fall from his shoulder and the bag land heavily on the floor. Nothing inside is likely to break, so he doesn’t find enough strength to care, and he leaves it lying there as he slides his feet into the flip flops and drags himself towards the kitchen. 

“Yui, Hayato, I’m home,” he announces himself just outside the room, stretching his arms above his head and letting his eyes close as he yawns, confident enough in his familiarity to the place to trust he won’t hit or trip on anything. 

“Daichi, wait-” is all the warning he gets before his foot lands on a decidedly _not_ stable surface, and suddenly he finds himself clutching Ikejiri’s arms to avoid landing with his ass on whatever it was he stepped on. 

“What- how- uh…” he can’t form the words in his brain, much less lead them to and out of his mouth. Ikejiri is not wearing a shirt, the kitchen smells half enticingly of vanilla and mint, half like a forest fire broke out inside their oven, and his neurons continue to throb inside his head. 

“Dai-chan, welcome home!” Michimiya greets him from over Ikejiri’s shoulder, and she’s blushing, looking somehow apologetic. 

Slowly the pieces fall into place and Daichi paints the complete picture of what’s going on. 

First, Michimiya had been insisting on baking Christmas cookies for all the neighbours for weeks. She had learned this tradition when living abroad in the United States during college, and Daichi and Ikejiri had agreed, if a little reluctantly, to help her bake them after work the Monday before the holiday. 

Second, the freaking meeting had run absurdly late, and Daichi remembers having messaged them, telling his partners to start without him. 

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but as Daichi’s eyes water from the overwhelming smells, and he takes in the walls coloured white from being covered in flour, and he faintly hears something beeping somewhere, he realises what a fool he was. 

“What happened here?” he asks, finding his footing and letting go of Ikejiri. He doesn’t feel the most stable, and Michimiya moves to stretch her arm around his waist and help him up. 

“We are clearly clueless children who can’t be away from your supervision for anything longer than five minutes,” Ikejiri complains, his arms crossed over his chest and a pout shaping his bottom lip. 

“Haya-kun is being kind and taking half the blame when it’s at least around 80% on me,” Michimiya corrects, leaning her head on Daichi’s shoulder and sighing. “I’m sorry I messed it all up, I got too excited.” 

Daichi feels himself slowly blink at his partners, dumbfounded. “I have so many questions.” 

Ikejiri blushes and immediately tries to hide his reddened face behind his hands. Yui starts chewing on her bottom lip with a worried look on her face. 

Daichi finally manages to stand up by himself and Michimiya moves to hide behind Ikejiri. He takes in a deep breath before starting his interrogation. 

“Why is Hayato not wearing a shirt?” Daichi asks first, before looking down and correcting himself. “Or pants? Why are you only in your underwear?”

Michimiya hides a laugh behind her closed fist and Ikejiri rolls his eyes at her. “Different reasons, actually.”

“Haya-kun tried to put out the fire with his shirt, and then I spilled almost a whole bottle of mint essence on his pants when he made a funny drawing on his face with whipped cream,” Michimiya explains between giggles. 

“I thought I was gonna cry and throw up at the same time!” Ikejiri adds, the tension leaving his shoulders as he starts following Michimiya into laughter. “I have never, in my life, smelled a stronger, more overwhelming smell, and I work at a hospital!” 

Daichi feels his stern, serious look slowly make way for an amused smile to decorate his face, but he tries his best to remain minimally menacing. 

Not that ‘menacing’ could ever work on the two people who have known him since he was an awkward stick of a child back in the first year of middle school, but he tries anyway. 

“What did you set on fire?”

“The cookies,” Michimiya answers at the same time as Ikejiri says “The baking paper.” 

“You… You don’t know what was actually on fire, do you?” Daichi asks, biting his lips trying not to smile any wider than he already is. 

Michimiya scratches the back of her head. “Not really? We saw that something was on fire inside the oven and we took it out, but before I could assess the situation, Haya-kun was already stripping off his shirt and _hitting the tray with it_.” She finishes her explanation laughing loudly and freely. 

Ikejiri’s face gets as red as a tomato. “I didn’t want the sprinklers to trigger, alright?”

“And did that work?” Michimiya teases him. 

“...No,” the other answers mutely. 

Daichi looks down at the floor, assessing what was that he stepped onto. “Was that before or after the flour incident?” 

“After,” Ikejiri answers. “The flour has been there since the beginning,” Michimiya chimes in, and it’s her turn to blush.

“She fell while carrying this massive sack of flour,” Ikejiri explains, and he’s still blushing, but he’s also smiling broadly. “It was everywhere and still the sack was nearly full. Maybe Yu-chan is a witch because I don’t know how she managed that,” he teases and sneaks his arms around his partner’s waist, nuzzling his nose into her neck. 

Daichi melts at the sight, and his feet carry him forward to join the hug out of habit, even though he’s still in his uniform, and it’s probably sweaty and smelling from being worn the entire day. 

“Dai-chan,” Michimiya chants his name as he stretches his arms around both of his lovers, locking Michimiya between himself and Ikejiri. “Sorry about the kitchen,” she mutters against his neck where it appears from under the collar of his polo shirt. 

Ikejiri takes one hand up to comb Daichi’s hair. “How can we make it up to you?” he asks, and Michimiya takes it as a cue to snuggle closer against Daichi. 

Daichi’s first thought is to claim he won’t take part in the cleaning efforts because it has absolutely nothing to do with him, but then he feels guilty because he did kind of give them the go on Christmas baking, so _some_ of the blame is his (or at least his boss’s, because Chief had no right holding him up for as long as she did).

“I’m okay, actually,” he says instead. “Sure, this will be kind of a pain to clean up, but the worst of it is that Yui now doesn’t have anything to give the neighbours tomorrow.” Daichi looks up at Ikejiri and winks. “I think Hayato and I should cheer you up, love,” he speaks against Michimiya’s temple. 

Ikejiri smiles over Michimiya’s head and nods, kissing the top of her head and stepping back for Daichi to lift their girlfriend to his waist. 

Michimiya yelps in surprise and crosses her legs around Daichi’s hips for support. His hands slide down her back towards her bottom and she wraps her arms around his neck to keep herself upright. 

Ikejiri moves to quickly kiss her cheek before walking away from the kitchen, leaving her in Daichi’s arms as Daichi gently bites down her neck towards her collarbone. 

“Where is Haya-kun going?” she asks between gasps as Daichi kneads her ass over her old, thin volleyball shorts she usually wears at home. 

“We’re gonna cheer you up, Yui,” Daichi whispers against her mouth and she shivers both at the promise and at how Daichi’s breath ghosts over her lips. She moans in agreement before leaning forward to take his mouth in a kiss, running one hand up and down the hair at the back of his head. 

She startles when Ikejiri hugs her from behind, pressing her flush against Daichi, and as she gasps in surprise both men move each to one side of her neck, their movements finely coordinated. 

Michimiya takes one hand behind her to grab Ikejiri’s neck and he smiles against her skin in response. “What were you doing outside the kitchen?” she asks, curious as always. 

Ikejiri snorts in lieu of an answer. “We are either going to cheer you up, or fuck you until you can’t remember the baking disaster,” he says instead, and Michimiya bites down her bottom lip as she feels Daichi humming in agreement against her shoulder where it appears from under the strap of her tank top. 

Michimiya feels Ikejiri’s fingers running shyly under the waistband of her shorts and she moans in anticipation. 

“Were you getting the lube?” she asks, trying to twist her head back to stare at him, accidentally giving Daichi access to the sensitive skin just under her ear. 

Daichi immediately nuzzles into it, and she moans, closing her eyes as a shiver runs up and down her spine leaving a pleasant buzzing sensation.

She hears Ikejiri laughing somewhere behind her, and then the same fingers are pushing her shorts down before something cold leaves a wet trail across her lower back. 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Ikejiri whispers against her ear and she moans again. Daichi grunts in response to her moan - he must have felt it vibrating low in her throat, Michimiya muses - and pulls her flush against him. 

Michimiya feels his dick hard against her crotch, his erection tenting the front of his uniform pants, and she closes her eyes shut, a little overwhelmed. 

“Dai-chan, ah-” she gasps his name, barely audible, and Daichi answers by pressing his fingers down on the back of her thighs, just under her ass. 

“Yu-chan,” Ikejiri brings his girlfriend’s attention back to him. “I’m gonna slide your shorts down now,” he warns, slick finger tracing spirals along and over her spine, dragging her tank top up.

She shivers, arching her back away from the cold touch, and Daichi buries his face between her breasts over the fabric of her top, mouthing at them and getting the cloth wet enough to slip through and meet her skin. 

She moans. “Please, Haya-kun, plea-” she begs, and cuts herself off when Ikejiri starts slowly dragging the fabric down and over her but. When Daichi grabs the waistband at the other side to yank it down she moans again, but louder. 

She feels more than sees Ikejiri reach an arm around her to touch Daichi, and before she gets to ask what is that about they’re moving to the floor, dangerously near the wet flour puddle, and Daichi lays her flush over Ikejiri’s chest - Ikejiri’s _naked chest_ , she realizes, and she takes one finger to her mouth to bite on, trying to stay quiet. 

Daichi leans over her to finish sliding her shorts off, kissing near her navel in the process, and her moans come out muffled and low. 

“No, don’t do that, we love how you sound, Yu-chan,” Ikejiri chides her as he gently guides her hand away from her mouth and onto his leg, and then he pulls her against him with his still slick hand low on her belly, so she can feel his hard-on against her lower back. 

Some unintelligible mumbling leaves her mouth and she blushes tomato-red, embarrassed. 

Daichi throws the piece of clothing aside and kneels back to unbutton his uniform shirt. “Yui, please don’t stop your beautiful moans. I was thinking about them during the entire god-awful meeting today,” he confesses, sliding his shirt down his shoulders and throwing it away in the approximate same direction as Michimiya’s shorts.

“Dai-chan, you shouldn’t be thinking lewd stuff on team meetings, oh my god,” Michimiya scolds him, moving away from Ikejiri to jokingly punch Daichi in the stomach, but he grabs her arm and pulls her in for an apology kiss. 

Ikejiri watches them make out for a bit before he reaches for Michimiya’s arms and pulls her back against him. “Learn how to share, Sawamura,” he teases Daichi as he slides his hands up Michimiya’s torso, making her squirm under his cold touch when his fingers get near her breasts. “And lose the pants,” he adds with a grin. 

Daichi snorts, amused. “Since when you throw orders around like that?” he teases but does as he’s told, quickly standing up to make quick work of his pants before kneeling back down to take Michimiya’s mouth in a kiss again, his hand sneaking under her top to intertwine his fingers with Ikejiri’s over their girlfriend’s breast. 

She gasps, breaking apart from Daichi, and Ikejiri kisses up her neck, her jaw, her cheek, until he grabs the hair on the back of Daichi’s head and pulls him in for a messy kiss. 

Michimiya bites down a moan and tries to close her legs, feeling her cunt growing wetter at an alarming speed, but Daichi has lodged himself between her thighs, and he clutches at her hip to stop her. 

“Don’t,” he warns, moving away from Ikejiri and sitting back, pulling Michimiya by her waist to straddle his hips. 

She moans, pliantly letting Daichi manhandle her, and Ikejiri laughs, amused. 

“Sh-shut up, Haya-kun. You always go where Dai-chan moves you,” she accuses, fighting an embarrassed blush from painting her cheeks.

“Hm,” Ikejiri agrees and doesn’t say anything else. Before Michimiya can turn her face to stare him down into talking, Daichi combs his hand through her hair and pulls her face over for a kiss, and she melts into it. 

“You ready?” she hears Ikejiri ask, and she’s about to ask him what she should be ready for when Daichi answers for her. 

“We are.”

“Alright,” Ikejiri says, and then he has one hand pushing the back of her panties aside while the other gently rubs the pad of its index finger against her entrance. 

“Oh,” she gasps, and Daichi laughs against her arm, hiding. “Shut up,” she demands, feeling her cheeks warm both at the gentle intrusion of Ikejiri’s finger and at Daichi’s teasing, amused tone. 

“Sorry,” he replies, and then he lies down over the flour mess, uncaring. “Let me make it up to you,” he adds, and he helps her slide over, setting his head between her thighs. 

Meanwhile, Ikejiri moves to straddle Daichi’s hips, his ass rubbing against the other’s clothed erection, and both moan before laughing immaturely. Michimiya lets out an impatient groan. 

Daichi kisses the inside of her thighs as Ikejiri slowly pushes his finger in, and Michimiya lets her body fall forward, planting both hands on the floor above Daichi’s head. 

Daichi gently spreads her legs open, letting her cunt land over his mouth, and he starts working on her clit, still covered by her panties. 

“Ah- Dai, hng, please, Dai-ch- ah!” Michimiya moans, pushing her hips down against Daichi’s mouth in a pleading gesture, and Ikejiri chides her.

“Yu-chan, stop moving so much, I’m gonna hurt you.”

“Don’t- ah, care,” she counters, humping Daichi’s face earnestly.

Daichi chuckles - as well as he can with a faceful of crotch - and rewards Michimiya’s enthusiasm by pushing her panties aside and licking over her clit directly. 

She moans loudly and unashamed and grinds down again, her hand flying to grab Daichi’s hair, and her boyfriend moans against her, sounding pleased.

Ikejiri grunts. “You two are so hot like this, but I really need to prepare you well, Yu-chan. Sawa- Daichi, help me out here.”

Daichi mumbles something out that might have been an agreement, but it could as well have been him mocking his boyfriend, but he does take his hands from Michimiya’s thighs to her hips before gently pushing her away and off his chest as Ikejiri kneels behind her. 

She lets out a whiny moan at the loss of stimuli and Ikejiri giggles against her shoulder as he wraps an arm around her waist to help her kneel upright in front of him, her butt level with his dick. He bites down a moan that threatens to showcase his impatience. 

Daichi kneels up in front of Michimiya, and soon his hand is sneaking inside the front of her panties, looking for her cunt. His other hand tilts her chin up to kiss him. 

Michimiya sighs contently into the kiss, smiling, and her hands travel up Daichi’s back towards his hair. He moans a low, deep, pleased sound, and it makes both his lovers shiver. 

“Fuck,” Ikejiri mutters, letting go of himself for a moment to thrust against Michimiya’s ass, desperate for any friction. 

He grabs his girlfriend's hips and pushes his own forward, and the movement pushes her forward against Daichi, who stands his ground and presses her against Ikejiri. 

Michimiya gasps, feeling the air leave her chest, and she shuts her eyes closed. Before either of her boyfriends can worry, she’s laughing and panting and looking entirely entertained, even though her blush has paled just slightly.

“My strong loves. Literally,” she jokes, and both men lose it, laughing against each of her shoulders.

“Yu-chan,” Ikejiri sighs. “I’m gonna put my finger back, ‘kay?” 

“m’kay,” she answers with a breathless voice. 

“And I’m gonna join him,” Daichi adds, his thumb grazing her clit not entirely gently. 

Michimiya moans out a soft ‘please’ and Daichi works on sliding her underwear off while Ikejiri lubes up his fingers again. 

Michimiya’s hands are clutching at Daichi’s shoulders and her tooth are gently scratching her bottom lip. Her hair is probably sticking out everywhere and she feels sweat pooling under her boobs. 

Daichi leaves her underwear around her knees and kisses his way up her body, starting with the front of her thighs, then her hip, her navel, her ribs, her sternum, her collarbones, her neck, her jaw, until he finally reaches her mouth. Michimiya lets out a breathy, pleased sigh with every kiss, and when her mouth meets Daichi’s she wraps her arms around his neck to keep him there. 

Then Ikejiri slides cold, slick fingers down her spine and she arches her back away from it, sensitive. 

“Haya-kun!” she scolds him, but she lets out a a small laugh at his silliness when he starts kissing and licking down the cool trail. 

Daichi steals her attention back to him when he rubs two fingers against her, spreading her labia, and she muffles her surprised moan with her mouth on his. She takes one hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it up and down with the same pace as his fingers on her. 

Ikejiri sticks two fingers inside of her and she pulls the hair on the back of Daichi’s head. Daichi rubs his thumb against her clit hard in retaliation, and she pushes back against Ikejiri’s fingers in surprise. 

“Hnng,” she grunts, and by the way Daichi is grinning at their boyfriend from over her shoulder she knows they just did a mental high-five. 

“Dai, please, Dai-chan, fuck me, please, please,” she begs, grinding her hips down on his fingers. 

Daichi’s answer comes in the form of him dragging his fingers away from her, and she shivers at the loss. She’s panting, sweating, still wearing her top with one strap shamelessly sliding down her shoulder, and she just wants him to fuck her. 

Michimiya helps Daichi strip off his boxers, and with some difficulty, with Ikejiri fingers still on her ass scissoring her open, she gets one leg off of her panties. Then Daichi slides a hand under her thigh and pulls her leg up before lining up and slowly pushing in. At the same time, Ikejiri teases her hole with a third finger, and she moans. 

It feels good, but they’ve been toying with her for a while, and her legs are covered in floured sprinkler water, and she’s getting antsy. 

“Haya-ku-” she starts calling her boyfriend, but Daichi slides a hand under her top to pinch one nipple, hard, and her voice breaks into a strangled ‘ah’. 

“Do you want me to go faster?”¹ Daichi teases, rubbing Michimiya’s nipple between his index and his thumb, still pushing in maddeningly slow. Ikejiri laughs, amused, and Michimiya whines. 

She opens her mouth to put her complaint into words, but Ikejiri gently curls his fingers, caressing the walls closer to her cunt, and it feels so good she snaps her mouth closed to stifle her moan, not giving them the satisfaction. 

Daichi gives a small snap of his hips up and her mouth falls open again. She’s panting, her boyfriends are being mean and she’s getting closer and closer to not caring anymore.

“Haya-kun, please,” she begs, her faint blush deepening at the thought of being double penetrated. 

Daichi stills his hips and slides his arms around Michimiya to keep her stable, kissing her breast through her top in reassurance. 

Ikejiri sucks at the side of her neck as he abundantly slicks his cock, making sure it’s completely covered and occasionally letting out a small hiss from the much-needed friction. 

“Haya-kun, please, please, Haya-kun, I want it, please,” she starts chanting, Daichi’s only movement being his lips mouthing at her breast where her top is almost off not bringing her any relief. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m almost- yeah,” Ikejiri answers, lining himself up with her entrance, one hand grabbing his dick and the other clutching at her hip. 

She feels him slowly push the head in, and it’s a tight fit, and she needs to relax, but she’s also so, so eager, and her brain is threatening to abandon her altogether. 

She stretches one arm back trying to hold onto Ikejiri’s anything, and her palm lands at the bottom of his asscheek, where she feels his underwear bunched up.

She realises he was just as restless as she was, and she lets her head fall back on his shoulder, letting out a loud moan.

When he bottoms in he stills like Daichi, and Michimiya stays with her head back, panting and trying to collect her breath. 

Ikejiri lets out a low whine and grabs Daichi by the back of his neck, pulling him up to kiss him hard.

“I, ah, love when- you do that,” Michimiya comments between breaths, a fond look on her face. 

Daichi moans into Ikejiri’s mouth and tightens his arms around Michimiya while Ikejiri lets go of Michimiya’s hip to grab her breast under her top. 

She closes her eyes and lets out a content sigh, adjusting to both of them as they make out frantically mere inches from her. 

Michimiya spends a few moments just feeling full, letting out little gasps when Daichi gently caresses her sides and when Ikejiri lets his thumb softly graze her nipple. 

“Dai-chan, move, please,” she says, and she can barely see the corners of his mouth quirk up where they’re mashed against Ikejiri’s lips. 

Daichi gives one tentative thrust, and Michimiya moans. “Like that, yeah, Dai- keep going, ah!”

Daichi trades places with Ikejiri, who keeps one arm tightly wound around her torso, his other hand tracing little spirals with his index finger on her hip. Daichi gradually picks up his pace, to the point where Michimiya’s moaning unashamedly with every thrust. 

“Ah, ah, Haya-Hayato, move, please, you can move too,” she begs through her shallow breathing. 

Daichi is already fucking her with vigor, and the contrast with Ikejiri’s shallow, relaxed movement sends her head spinning. Michimiya shouts, and Ikejiri pulls her flush against him, his arm crumpling her top beneath her breasts. 

“It’s okay, Yu-chan, it’s okay, we got you,” he chants and Michimiya can only respond with some incoherent babble. 

Daichi grunts in agreement, his face smashed against the side of her neck, and she closes her eyes again. 

Daichi’s grip on her hips is tight, as is Ikejiri’s arm around her ribcage. She feels safe and her body relaxes, her blood flowing hot and fast as both lovers pick up their pace. 

Daichi leaves her neck to pull Ikejiri in for a kiss, and while she’s distracted just watching them make out, he sneaks a hand to rub at her clit.

Michimiya straightens her back, startled, and the change of angle and additional stimulation make her finish unexpectedly. She shouts some indecipherable combination of her boyfriends’ names as her brain gives up on words entirely, and afterwards she can only bonelessly lay back and let them go at it, making out and fucking into her, the sight of them keeping her horniness burning on low heat. 

Daichi’s grunting gets louder and louder, the sound drowned out only by Ikejiri’s unabashed moans. 

Ikejiri reaches out one arm to grab Daichi’s ass and pull him forward, and then Daichi’s hand finds its way into the Ikejiri’s hair. Soon their kisses are nothing more than puffs of air between their mouths where they stay close together as their thrusts start to become more and more erratic. Daichi finishes first, his hand grasping and pulling the hair on the back of Ikejiri’s head on reflex, and the sudden slight pain is enough to tip the other over into orgasm. 

With all three of them spent, their combined weight makes them collapse on the flour-dirtied floor. 

Michimiya lands with her back on the puddle and unidentified limbs enlaced with hers. She tries to untangle herself to no avail, and when she hears Daichi faintly snoring near her collarbone she lets her head fall back with an audible thump.

She dreads the cleaning up later after everything has dried up and stuck to the walls, and their backs and limbs are aching and completely stiff, but she accepts her defeat when Ikejiri’s hand slides into hers, interleaving their fingers and gently pulling her into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹: This is probably (definitely) funnier in my head, but I guess one of the side effects of writing fanfiction of anime/manga characters while also studying Japanese is having your brain cook up Japanese puns for no reason. Which was what happened here.
> 
> "Hayaku" is a common, casual way of telling someone to hurry up (I believe it's shortened from 早くする (hayaku suru), "make fast" or, more natural sounding, "speed up") and Haya-kun is a way to refer to someone, usually a boy, whose name starts with "Haya" (in this case, Ikejiri Hayato). 
> 
> I was going to leave it out but by the time I was editing, I had grown too fond of it to cut it.


End file.
